


Case ??: Nymph.

by JulianDevorak



Category: how to treat magical beasts mine and masters medical journal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianDevorak/pseuds/JulianDevorak
Summary: (I might the only person who is extremely into "How to treat magical beasts: Mine and master's medical journal" But I'm writing this for my own wish fulfillment so, enjoy.)Ziska receives a message a dream from a wounded nymph and leads Niko to fetch her, while treating and caring for her, Niko starts to develop feelings for her.
Relationships: Niko/ Original female character





	Case ??: Nymph.

"I know it's somewhere around here!" Ziska shouted as she ran through the forest, not looking back to see if Niko was still following her.  
"How can you be sure? We're going to get lost!" She heard him yell, but she was too focused on her task. It was early morning, the sun had barely risen but neither she nor Niko had time to change out of their pajamas. She had a dream the previous night, a creature had reached to her, desperately needing help. She knew the creature was in the forest, she could sense it's magic, and she knew if she and Niko did not reach it soon it would die. As she pushed through the forest, shoving branches out of her way and stepping around bushes she finally found it. Curled up in the hollow base of a tree was some kind of nymph or faerie. She was the size of an adult human, but she most certainly was not human. She had a long, thin tail, striped two shades of pink with a tuft of hair at the end. Her hair was long, tangled and the same shade of pink as the fur of her tail and she had long, pointed ears with fur at the ends of them. Her eyes were large and yellow, and she was naked, her hair providing ample covering for her.  
"Hello, are you who reached out to me? " Ziska asked gently and the creature nodded. Ziska moved closer and noticed lacerations around her wrists, ankles and neck.  
"Don't worry, we're here to help you, you'll be okay." She said. Niko finally caught up, though he stopped when he saw the creature.  
"What is it? " he asked, averting his eyes.  
"I need to look to be sure, but I think she's some kind of nymph..she's wounded." Ziska said. She tried to help her to her feet, but the nymph's legs trembled and gave out.  
"Can you carry her? " she asked and Niko nodded silently, approaching the creature. The nymph shied away from him, reaching for Ziska instead.  
"It's okay, he won't hurt you! He's a doctor, we're going to help you, together!" Ziska reassured her.  
"Can you speak? Do you have a name? " she asked.  
The creature crawled away from Ziska and pointed to a cluster of tall flowers growing on the forest floor near the tree.  
"Foxglove! Is that your name? " Ziska asked. The nymph smiled, revealing canine teeth a fair bit sharper than that of a human.

Niko carried Foxglove back through the forest to his home. She didn't weigh much and he could feel the outline of her bones as he held her. When they finally made it back home he set her down gently on the examination table while Ziska helped him gather supplies  
Niko knelt down, examining the wounds around her ankles.  
"All of your wounds look the same, they look like chemical burns and lacerations caused by friction. Were you trapped in something? " he asked gently as Ziska handed him a cloth soaked in antiseptic to begin washing her wounds.  
"Yes." She said, her voice very soft and gentle.  
"There were iron chains around my ankles and wrists. I had a collar as well."  
Niko did not want to press her further just now, but Ziska felt herself tearing up. Niko cleaned her wounds in silence, using antiseptic and pain relieving salves on both the burns and lacerations from whoever did this to her, and from the thorns and brambles of the forest.  
"Ziska, help her take a bath." Niko said, observing the dirt on her body and hair.  
Ziska nodded and helped Foxglove off of the table. She lead her to the bathroom and began to draw a bath for her.  
"Um.. Can I ask where you're from? Do you live in that forest? " Ziska asked gently.  
"No, I ran away. The forest was as far as I could make it, and I used the last of my energy to reach out to you. It'll come back eventually I hope.." Foxglove sighed.  
Ziska helped to scrub the dirt off of her body and wash her long hair, it took quite some time and cleaning the grime out of the tub would take even longer.  
Ziska dried and braided her long hair, giving her a towel to wrap up in. She noticed scars up and down Foxglove's back, arms and legs.

Her lacerations were treated and bandaged and she was given one of Ziska's nightgowns to wear.  
"I sent a vision to anyone nearby who could receive it, any sorceress or sorcerer. I would have died without you, thank you very much." She said to Ziska and Niko, pulling her legs up to hug them as she sat on a chair at their small kitchen table.  
"It's what we do!" Ziska said, setting a bowl of broth in front of her. Foxglove immediately began slurping the broth, paying no attention to how hot it was. 

"I don't think it'd be wise for you to leave here until your wounds are healed. Iron is toxic to faeries, you could have other problems we need to keep an eye out for. And, you're starving. Allow us to help you back to health." Niko said monotonously. 

"I can't pay you anything." Foxglove said as she finished the broth. 

"That's just fine, I've never met a nymph before, I have a lot to ask you about! Consider it a trade! Research for medical attention!" Ziska said excitedly. 

Foxglove smiled, her eyelids feeling very heavy suddenly. 

"Oh, you're probably really tired." Ziska said, giving Niko a worried glance. 

"She can sleep in my bed. It's fine." he said, walking off to his study as Ziska helped Foxglove to her feet to lead her to Niko's room. 


End file.
